memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sarek
)}} thumb|Sarek (2268) Sarek ist ein hochangesehener vulkanischer Diplomat und Repräsentant der Föderation. Als Mitglied im Föderationsrat leitet er viele diplomatische Verhandlungen. Schon zu seinen Lebzeiten ist seine Karriere in Schulen auf der Erde Unterrichtsstoff. Zwei seiner größten diplomatischen Erfolge hat er an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] bzw. [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Dabei handelt es sich zum einen um die Babel-Konferenz, zum anderen um den ersten offiziellen Kontakt zwischen der Föderation und den Legaranern. Seine Heirat mit der menschlichen Lehrerin Amanda Grayson ist die erste zwischen einem Vulkanier und einer Frau von der Erde. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn ist der Sternenflottenoffizier und spätere Botschafter Spock. Nach Amandas Tod heiratet er abermals eine menschliche Frau, Perrin. Sie bleibt an seiner Seite, bis er 2368 am Bendii-Syndrom stirbt. Kindheit und Jugend Sarek wird 2165 mit der seltenen Blutgruppe t-negativ als Sohn von Skon geboren, von dem er als Kind bereitwillig gelehrt wird. ( ; ; ) Wie viele vulkanische Kinder hat auch Sarek einen Sehlat als Haustier, der auf den Namen I-Chaya hört. ( ; ) Karriere Frühe Jahre thumb|Sarek hält seinen neugeborenen Sohn Spock. Sareks erstes Kind Sybok wird von einer vulkanischen Prinzessin geboren. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn wächst bei seiner Mutter auf. Zum vulkanischen Botschafter der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten ernannt, lernt Sarek bei der Ausübung dieses Berufes die menschliche Lehrerin Amanda Grayson auf der Erde kennen. Da er es zu diesem Zeitpunkt für logisch hält, heiratet er Amanda einige Zeit später, woraufhin seine Frau ihre Stellung auf der Erde aufgibt und zu ihm auf den Planeten Vulkan zieht. Im Jahr 2230 bringt Amanda ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Spock nach vulkanischer Tradition in einer Höhle auf Vulkan zur Welt. Sarek wartet davor, um seinen Sohn in Empfang zu nehmen. Als er ihn zum ersten Mal hält, bemerkt er enttäuscht, wie menschlich dieser aussieht. ( ; ; ; ) Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter kommt Sybok zu seinem Vater Sarek und dessen Ehefrau Amanda, bei denen er zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Spock in der vulkanischen Stadt Shi'Kahr aufwächst, bis er als junger Mann aus der vulkanischen Gesellschaft ausgestoßen wird, weil er die vulkanischen Prinzipien der Logik ablehnt. Da Sehlats sehr langlebig sind, vermacht Sarek sein altes Haustier I-Chaya seinem Sohn Spock. Im Alter von ungefähr sieben Jahren werden Spock und T'Pring auf Wunsch von T'Prings Eltern und Spocks Eltern, Sarek und Amanda, im Jahr 2237 miteinander verlobt. Sarek ist es auch, der Spock den ersten Unterricht in Computertechnik erteilt und eine wissenschaftliche Laufbahn für seinen Sohn plant. ( ; ; ) Spocks Kahs-Wan-Ritual thumb|left|Sarek begegnet seinem zeitreisenden Sohn Spock im Vulkanjahr 8780. Im Jahr 2269 kommt es bei der Nutzung des Wächters der Ewigkeit durch Forschungsteams zu einer unbemerkten Veränderung der Zeitlinie, infolge derer Sareks Sohn Spock bereits im Kindesalter bei seinem Kahs-wan-Ritual verstorben ist. Um den alten Zeitverlauf wiederherzustellen, reist Spock nun mithilfe des Hüters 30 Vulkanjahre zurück und gelangt so in die Vergangenheit der Stadt Shi'Kahr auf Vulkan. Dort angekommen beobachtet Spock sein kindliches Ich, als er gerade von gleichaltrigen Vulkaniern wegen seiner menschlichen Herkunft beschimpft wird. Sie behaupten, die Heirat Sareks mit einer Erdenfrau habe Schande über den Planeten Vulkan gebracht und werfen dem Jungen vor, dass dieser nicht dazu fähig ist, den vulkanischen Nackengriff durchzuführen. Aufgebracht versucht der junge Spock sich körperlich zu wehren, wird jedoch zu Boden gestoßen. Bei der Beobachtung wird Spock unerwartet von Sarek angesprochen, der bedauert, dass Spock Zeuge einer so unpassenden emotionalen Äußerung seines Sohnes geworden ist. Spock stellt sich Sarek als Selek, Sohn von Sasak und T'Pel vor und behauptet, ein entfernter Cousin Sareks zu sein, der angereist ist, um den Ahnenschrein der Familie zu ehren. Sarek lädt ihn daraufhin ein, sein Gast zu sein. Kurze Zeit später sucht Sarek das Gespräch mit seinem jungen Sohn und eröffnet ihm, dass große Anforderungen an Geist und Körper dazu gehören, Vulkanier zu sein. Er sollte lernen seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Da er zur einen Hälfte Vulkanier und zur anderen Hälfte Mensch ist, stehe Spock vor einem wichtigen Scheideweg, denn er müsse sich für eine der beiden Kulturen endgültig entscheiden. Sarek meint, dass Vulkan ihm viel zu bieten hat: Logik, Selbstkontrolle, keine Kriege anstelle von unbeherrschten Gefühlen und Instinkten. Wenn er sich allerdings für einen Weg entschieden habe, gebe es keine Möglichkeit zur Umkehr mehr. Der ältere Spock aus der Zukunft trifft derweil auf seine nichtsahnende Mutter Amanda und diskutiert mit ihr über das Verhalten ihres Sohnes. Er meint, dass jedes Kind seinen eigenen Weg gehen muss und Spock einen viel schwierigeren Weg zu gehen habe, als die anderen Kinder. thumb|Sarek erklärt Spock das Kahs-Wan-Ritual. Währenddessen bereitet Sarek seinen jungen Sohn Spock bereits auf das Kahs-Wan vor. Er sagt Spock, es sei grundsätzlich keine Schande, die Prüfung nicht zu bestehen, bei ihm im Speziellen könne es jedoch vorkommen, dass er ein Leben lang als Feigling bezeichnet würde, weshalb er von ihm erwarte, nicht zu versagen. Der junge Spock fragt nach, was geschehen würde, wenn er doch versagt. Darauf antwortet Sarek, dass diese Frage überflüssig ist, da er ihn nicht enttäuschen wird, wenn er im Herzen und Geist ein Vulkanier ist. Nach dem Gespräch sucht der junge Spock sein gealtertes Haustier I-Chaya auf und sorgt sich darum, was passiert, wenn er es nicht schafft. Unter Druck gesetzt will der junge Spock die für den nächsten Monat angesetzte Khas-wan auf eigene Faust vorziehen und begibt sich allein durch die Wüste in das L-langon-Gebirge. Sein Haustier I-Chaya will ihm folgen, doch der junge Spock schickt ihn zurück. Allerdings gehorcht das Tier nicht und folgt dem Jungen. Der ältere Spock bemerkt nun seinen Irrtum: Die Rettung durch seinen Cousin erfolgte gar nicht während der Khas-wan, sondern viel früher. Er folgt seinem jüngeren Ich in die Berge. Kurz darauf bemerken Sarek und Amanda das Fehlen von Selek und Spock, woraufhin sie die Behörden verständigen, um eine Suchaktion zu starten. Im Gebirge angekommen, wird der junge Spock von einem wilden Le-matya angegriffen. I-Chaya kommt ihm zur Hilfe, wird allerdings von dem Le-matya verletzt. Der zeitreisende Spock greift in das Geschehen ein, indem er den Le-matya mit einem Nackengriff ausschaltet. Der kindliche Spock umarmt anschließend sein Haustier. Daraufhin bedankt er sich bei seinem älteren Ich und fragt ihn, ob er selbst den Nackengriff jemals so beherrschen werde wie er. Der angebliche Selek antwortet ihm, da sei er sich ganz sicher. Dann schlägt er vor, sich schnell zu entfernen, bevor der Le-matya das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Nachdem sie eine Weile gegangen sind, fragt Spock, weshalb er ihm gefolgt sei. Selek antwortet, dass er befürchtete, dass Spock weglaufen würde, weil er vor der Kahs-wan Angst habe. Spock erklärt ihm, welchen Zwiespalt ihm die unterschiedlichen Kulturen seiner Eltern bereiten. Er will nicht versagen, um seine Eltern nicht zu enttäuschen. Sie verwirren ihn, weil sie beide ihre Erwartungen an ihn richten. Spock antwortet, dass auch die Vulkanier nicht emotionslos sind, sondern sie nur kontrollieren. Doch dann bricht I-Chaya unerwartet zusammen. Selek meint, dass er von dem Le-matya mit giftigen Klauen verletzt wurde. thumb|left|Sarek und Amanda verabschieden sich von Selek. Da sie es nicht schaffen, das schwere Tier zu einem Heiler in die Stadt zu bringen, schlägt Selek vor, in die Stadt zu laufen um einen zu holen. Spock jedoch sagt, dies sei seine Aufgabe und macht sich auf den Weg. Er durchquert die Wüste unter Überwindung verschiedenster Gefahren. Am Haus des Heilers angekommen, erklärt er dem Heiler die Situation. Dieser glaubt zunächst, dass es sich um einen der berühmt-berüchtigten Streiche Spocks handelt. Spock antwortet, dass er dies nur einmal vor zwei Jahren getan hat. Er überzeugt ihn jedoch von seiner Ehrlichkeit und die beiden machen sich mit einem Shuttle auf den Weg. Spock meint zu seinem jüngeren Ich, dass er Sarek nicht enttäuschen wird. Spock meint, dass ein Vulkanier es akzeptiert, wenn jemand stirbt, weil seine Zeit abgelaufen ist. Er meint, dass man Tote betrauert und ehrt, aber nur bedauert, wenn ihr Leben vergeudet war. Bei I-Chaya war es dies nicht. Der Heiler kann das Leben des Sehlat verlängern, jedoch nicht, ohne dass das Tier bis an sein Lebensende starke Qualen erleiden müsse, da das Gift schon zu lange im Körper ist. Spock entscheidet sich daraufhin I-Chaya einschläfern zu lassen. Zuhause entschuldigt sich Spock bei Sarek und Amanda für sein Verhalten, bezeichnet es aber auch als notwendig. Sarek erkundigt sich, weshalb dies notwendig war. Gereift durch die Erlebnisse entscheidet sich Spock, der Philosophie des Vulkans anstatt der der Erde zu folgen. Sarek veranlasst, dass l-Chaya aus den Bergen zurücktransportiert wird. Sein älteres Ich verabschiedet sich von Sarek, der ihn fragt, wie er ihm danken kann. Selek antwortet, dass er dies tun kann, indem er immer versuchen soll, seinen Sohn zu verstehen. Der ältere Spock kehrt anschließend in seine eigene Zeit zurück, wo er die Zeitlinie wiederhergestellt vorfindet. ( ) Abbruch des Kontaktes zu Spock Im Jahr 2250 entschließt sich Spock entgegen dem Wunsch seines Vaters Sarek, nicht in die Vulkanische Akademie der Wissenschaften einzutreten, sondern sich bei der Akademie der Sternenflotte anzumelden. Sarek hatte für seinen Sohn allerdings vorgesehen, dass dieser den Lehren Sareks folgen sollte, so wie er selbst den Lektionen seines Vaters Skon folgte. Diese Meinungsverschiedenheit führt dazu, dass Sarek und Spock nicht mehr miteinander sprechen und den Kontakt zueinander abbrechen. ( ) Babel-Konferenz thumb|Sarek und Amanda im Jahr 2267. Sarek tritt in die Fußstapfen seines Großvaters Solkar und wird ebenfalls Botschafter, allerdings nicht nur von Vulkan, sondern der Föderation. ( ; ) Zu Sareks herausragender Karriere gehören unter anderem der Vertrag von Alpha Cygnus IX, die Aufnahme der Coridaner in die Föderation und die Allianz zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen. Sarek ist der Repräsentant seiner Regierung bei der Babel-Konferenz im Jahre 2267. ( ; ) Spocks Fal-Tor-Pan thumb|Sarek unterzieht Kirk einer Gedankenverschmelzung. Im Jahr 2285 opfert Spock sein Leben bei der Reparatur des Warpantriebs der USS Enterprise, um so die Mannschaft und das Schiff zu retten. Als die Crew zur Erde zurückkehrt, erhält Admiral Kirk unerwarteten Besuch von Botschafter Sarek, der alleine mit ihm sprechen möchte. Sarek verbittet sich den Versuch Kirks, sein Beileid für den Tod Spocks bei ihm auszusprechen und entgegnet dem Admiral stattdessen, dass er durch die irdische Regierung über das Genesis-Projekt und Kirks persönlichen Bericht Bescheid weiß. Trotz Kirks Aussage, Spock habe dem Tod tapfer ins Auge gesehen, wirft Sarek ihm vor, dass er Spocks Körper auf dem Genesis-Planeten zurückließ, anstatt ihn nach Vulkan zu bringen und Spock somit die Zukunft geraubt habe. Er macht Kirk klar, dass Spock ihm vertraut hat und dass nur seine sterbliche Hülle tot war. Sarek vermutet, dass Spock vor seinem Tod seine Katra auf Kirk übertragen hat und ihm so all das, was in ihm unsterblich ist, anvertraut hat, um es später an sein Heimatvolk zu übergeben. Um Spocks Katra zu finden, bittet Sarek den Admiral darum, mit ihm eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchzuführen, doch der Botschafter findet nichts in den Gedanken Kirks vor. Zunächst nimmt Sarek an, dass all das Wissen Spocks verloren ist, doch Kirk hält es für möglich, das Spock einen alternativen Weg finden konnte, indem er seinen Geist auf eine andere Person übertragen hat. Daraufhin untersuchen beide die vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen zu Spocks Tod und können so feststellen, dass Spock seine Katra auf Leonard McCoy übertragen hat. Sarek macht Kirk klar, dass Spock gerettet werden kann, wenn McCoy und Spocks Körper nach Vulkan gebracht werden, um dort Körper und Katra Spocks wieder miteinander zu vereinen und somit die Leiden beider Seelen zu beenden. Kirk erwidert, dass dieses Vorhaben schwierig umzusetzen sei, Sarek erwidert jedoch, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende versuchen wird, um Spock zu retten. thumb|left|Sarek bittet T'Lar um das Fal-Tor-Pan-Ritual. Da die Sternenflotte die Mission nicht gestattet, stehlen Kirk und seine leitenden Offiziere die Enterprise aus dem Raumdock der Erde, um mit ihr zum Genesis-Planeten zu fliegen. Dort kann Spock geborgen werden, allerdings nur unter dem Opfer von Kirks Sohn David und der Enterprise. Mit einem gekaperten klingonischen Bird-of-Prey fliegt Kirk mit Spock und der restlichen Crew nach Vulkan, um die Vereinigungszeremonie von Spocks Körper und Geist durchführen zu lassen. Dort erwarten bereits Sarek, Uhura und die vulkanische Hohepriesterin T'Lar die Ankunft. Nach der Landung des Bird-of-Preys wird Spock von seinen Freunden aus dem Schiff getragen und schließlich in einen Tempel auf dem Berg Seleya gebracht. T'Lar erkennt, dass Spocks Körper noch atmet und befragt Sarek nach seinem Begehren. Dieser bittet sie um das Fal-Tor-Pan-Ritual, doch T'Lar identifiziert Sareks Wunsch als unlogisch. Sarek bittet sie um Vergebung und merkt an, dass er sich seiner Logik nicht mehr sicher ist, da es sich um seinen Sohn handelt. T'Lar ruft McCoy auf, um zu erfahren, ob dieser dem Ritual zustimmt, warnt jedoch gleichzeitig vor der Gefahr, der beide - Spock und McCoy - durch die Zeremonie ausgesetzt sind. McCoy entscheidet sich für die Prozedur, woraufhin das Ritual erfolgreich vollzogen werden kann. In einer aufwändigen Zeremonie wird Spocks Katra schließlich aus McCoy entfernt und auf Spocks Körper übertragen. Kirk erkundigt sich daraufhin bei Sarek über Spocks gesundheitlichen Zustand. Dieser entgegnet ihm, dass dies ausschließlich die Zeit lehren wird. Sarek bedankt sich bei Kirk für die Rettung seines Sohnes und ist auch anwesend, als Spocks Erinnerungen langsam zurückkehren. ( ) Die Walsonden-Krise thumb|Sarek stellt den klingonischen Botschafter zur Rede. Drei Monate später, Anfang 2286, besucht der Botschafter des klingonischen Reiches den versammelten Föderationsrat auf der Erde, um schwere Vorwürfe gegen Admiral Kirk zu erheben. Der Botschafter macht Kirk für den Tod einer klingonischen Besatzung im vergangenen Jahr verantwortlich und untermauert dies mit einer visuellen Aufzeichnung der von Kirk veranlassten Selbstzerstörung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], bei der mehrere Klingonen ums Leben gekommen sind. Des Weiteren beschuldigt der klingonische Botschafter den Admiral wegen des Diebstahls eines klingonischen Bird-of-Preys und wirft ihm zusätzlich vor, das Genesis-Projekt, welches von seiner Regierung als gefährliche Waffe zur Vernichtung der klingonischen Spezies angesehen wird, veranlasst zu haben. Um der Gerechtigkeit genüge zu tun, fordert der Botschafter die Auslieferung Kirks. Unerwartet erscheint Botschafter Sarek im Saal, der die klingonischen Ansichten Gerechtigkeit betreffend in Frage stellt und das Genesis-Projekt als lebensschöpfende Maßnahme verteidigt. Sarek wirft dem klingonischen Reich im Gegenzug vor, dass der erste Angriff nach dem Kenntnisstand der Föderation von der klingonischen Besatzung ausging, um so an das Geheimnis um den Genesis-Planeten zu kommen. Weiterhin berichtet Sarek, dass die Klingonen an der Zerstörung der [[USS Grissom (NCC-638)|USS Grissom]] und dem Tod von Kirks Sohn David Marcus die Schuld tragen. Der klingonische Botschafter rechtfertigt sich darauf mit dem Recht zur Erhaltung der eigenen Spezies, woraufhin Sarek die provokante Frage stellt, ob ihnen dies das Recht zu Morden geben würde. Als Sarek dem Präsidenten der Föderation erläutert, dass er das Wort für die Beschuldigten ergreifen möchte, wirft ihm der klingonische Botschafter Befangenheit aufgrund der Umstände der Rettung Spocks durch Kirk vor und fordert erneut die Auslieferung Kirks. Der Föderationspräsident lehnt dies ab, da sich Kirk zuerst selbst wegen neun vorliegender Anklagepunkte vor dem Rat verantworten muss. Als Reaktion auf diesen Beschluss verknüpft der klingonische Repräsentant die Forderung nach Vergeltung mit dem Ausgang der anstehenden Friedensverhandlungen zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Reich und schockiert die anwesenden Föderationsdelegierten mit dem Ausspruch, dass es keinen Frieden geben wird, solange Kirk lebt. Daraufhin verlässt der klingonische Botschafter wütend den Saal. thumb|left|Sarek berät den Föderationspräsidenten. Kurze Zeit später ist die Erde einer ernsten Bedrohung ausgesetzt, als eine Sonde unbekannter Bauart und Herkunft sich dem Planeten nähert. Die Atmosphäre droht dadurch, sich in eine menschenfeindliche Umgebung umzuwandeln. Im Sternenflottenhauptquartier gehen Berichte ein, dass die Sonde zwei Raumschiffe der Klingonen sowie zwei eigene Kreuzer und drei kleinere Schiffe auf unbekannte Weise neutralisiert hat. Im Kontrollraum des Sternenflottenkommandos beraten sich der Föderationspräsident und Admiral Cartwright schließlich über die Situation. Die Sonde sorgt für einen Ausfall sämtlicher Systeme und Antriebe der Raumschiffe, die ihren Kurs kreuzen. Unter anderem werden die [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1887)|USS Saratoga]] und die [[USS Shepard|USS Shepard]] flugunfähig gemacht, kurz darauf bricht auch der Kontakt zur [[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown]] ab. Nachdem das Konstrukt unbekannter Herkunft das Raumdock der Erde lahm gelegt hat, positioniert es sich in einem Orbit um die Erde und richtet seine Kommunikationssignale auf die Ozeane des Planeten. Als die Sonde keine Antwort erhält, beginnt sie die Meere der Erde zu verdampfen und erzeugt eine enorme, von der Sonne fast undurchdringbare Wolkendecke, die die Temperatur auf der Oberfläche rapide sinken lässt. Als Botschafter Sarek den Kontrollraum im Sternenflottenhauptquartier betritt, informiert ihn der Präsident über die Lage und erläutert, dass die Sternenflotte keine Möglichkeit sieht, der Sonde eine Antwort zukommen zu lassen. Sarek klärt ihn daraufhin über die Problematik auf, eine Antwort zu verfassen, ohne die Fragestellung zu verstehen. Der Botschafter schlägt nun vor, ein planetares Warnsignal auszusenden, solange noch Zeit dafür ist. Der Präsident stimmt dem zu und sendet ein Notsignal aus, das von Admiral Kirk und seinen leitenden Offizieren an Bord der [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]], dem gekaperten Bird-of-Prey des Klingonen Kruge, aufgefangen wird, die sich soeben auf dem Rückweg von Vulkan zur Erde befindet, um sich dort vor dem Föderationsrat zu verantworten. Der Notruf des Präsidenten rät allen Empfängern, sich von der Erde fernzuhalten, da die Sonde dem Planeten durch Emissionen lebensbedrohende Schäden zufügt, die Energieversorgung zusammengebrochen ist, die Atmosphäre bereits größtenteils ionisiert ist und alle im Orbit befindlichen Raumschiffe lahm gelegt sind. Er berichtet, dass die Sonde die Meere verdampft und ohne eine Kontaktaufnahme zur Sonde kein Überleben auf dem Planeten garantiert ist. Der Präsident rät allen Raumschiffen, Energie zu sparen und den Planeten Erde um jeden Preis zu meiden, sowie zu versuchen, sich selbst zu retten. thumb|Sarek entschuldigt sich bei Spock. Daraufhin analysiert Spock auf der Bounty die Übertragungen der Walsonde. Das einzige, was Spock allerdings mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um ein Stück hochentwickelter Technologie handeln muss, und dass er bezweifelt, dass sie feindlicher Natur ist. Weiter seien die Signale auf die Meere gerichtet, was ebenfalls ausschließen könnte, dass die Botschaft für die Menschen gedacht ist. Also befiehlt Kirk Commander Uhura, die Signale auf Temperatur, Dichte und Salzgehalt zu modifizieren, damit sie hören können, wie sich die möglichen Botschaften unter Wasser anhören. Und tatsächlich gelingt es Spock, diese neuen Geräusche als Gesänge der bereits seit dem 21. Jahrhundert ausgestorbenen Buckelwale zuzuordnen. Damit ist klar, dass die Sonde Kontakt zu den mittlerweile ausgerotteten Säugetieren herstellen will. Admiral Kirk nimmt kurz darauf ein letztes Mal Kontakt mit dem Hauptquartier auf, um das Sternenflottenkommando über die neuen Erkenntnisse zu informieren und über seinen Plan, mit der Bounty eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit zu unternehmen und so einige Buckelwale in die Gegenwart zu bringen. Kurz darauf bricht die Verbindung zum Hauptquartier endgültig zusammen. Durch die Nutzung des Fliehkrafteffekts gelingt es Admiral Kirk nun, zusammen mit seinen Führungsoffizieren einen Zeitsprung in das Jahr 1986 zu unternehmen und ein paar Buckelwale in das 23. Jahrhundert zu bringen. Die Bounty erreicht nun die Erde der Gegenwart, kurz nach dem Zeitpunkt, als die Verbindung zwischen Schiff und Hauptquartier zusammengebrochen ist. Sarek bemerkt daraufhin, wie die Bounty am Hauptquartier vorbeifliegt und schließlich nahe der Golden Gate Bridge im Wasser zum Liegen kommt. Dort gelingt es der Crew des gekaperten Bird-of-Preys, die beiden Wale freizulassen, sodass diese der Sonde antworten können. Die Walsonde dreht daraufhin ab und sämtliche Energiesysteme kehren zurück. Einige Zeit später nimmt Sarek an der Sitzung des Föderationsrates teil, bei der über die Anklagepunkte gegen Kirk und seine beteiligten Crewmitglieder verhandelt werden soll. Im Namen seiner Kameraden plädiert Kirk für schuldig in allen Punkten. Aufgrund der besonderen mildernden Umstände, werden alle Anklagepunkte bis auf die Anklage wegen der Missachtung des Befehls eines Vorgesetzten fallengelassen. Letzteres betrifft allerdings ausschließlich Admiral Kirk. Als Folge der Befehlsverweigerung während der Rettung von Captain Spock wird er vom Präsidenten in den Rang eines Captain degradiert und erhält ein neues Kommando. Der Präsident betont erneut, dass Kirk und seiner Crew die Rettung der Erde zu verdanken ist und dass der Planet für immer in seiner Schuld steht. Nach der Urteilsverkündung erheben sich sämtliche Delegierte zu einem Applaus für die Retter der Erde, zu dem auch Sarek aufsteht. Nach der Verhandlung treffen sich Sarek und Spock zu einem kurzen Gespräch. Der Botschafter kündigt seinem Sohn an, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Stunde zum Vulkan zurückkehren will und sich von ihm verabschieden möchte. Spock möchte sich bei seinem Vater für sein Erscheinen bedanken, doch dieser sieht es als Selbstverständlichkeit an und zeigt sich vom Verhalten seines Sohnes während der Krise sehr beeindruckt. Weiterhin merkt Sarek an, dass es möglicherweise unkorrekt war, vor vielen Jahren gegen Spocks Eintritt in die Sternenflotte gewesen zu sein. Er lobt die Gefährten seines Sohnes als Menschen guten Charakters und stimmt Spock zu, als dieser sie als seine Freunde bezeichnet. Auf Nachfrage bittet Spock seinen Vater darum, seiner Mutter Amanda mitzuteilen, dass es ihm gut geht. Die beiden verabschieden sich, woraufhin Spock seinen Dienst auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] antritt und Sarek zu seiner Frau auf Vulkan zurückkehrt. ( ) Frieden mit den Klingonen Einen Monat nachdem der klingonische Mond Praxis 2293 explodiert, regt Sarek seinen Sohn Spock an, mit Kanzler Gorkon Friedensverhandlungen zu beginnen, welche auf der Erde stattfinden sollen. Allerdings wird der Kanzler bei einem Überfall ermordet, woraufhin Kirk und McCoy der Tat beschuldigt und von den Klingonen arrestiert werden. Im Büro des Föderationspräsidenten berät sich infolge dessen der Präsident mit Sarek, dem romulanischen Botschafter Nanclus und dem klingonischen Botschafter über die Situation. Sie entscheiden, dass die Föderation die Auslieferung der Gefangenen nicht verlangen kann, da dies den interstellaren Gesetzen widerspräche. An der folgenden Konferenz von Khitomer auf der das Khitomer-Abkommen beschlossen wird, nimmt unter anderem Sarek teil. Die Konferenz ist der Grundstein für einen fast 100-jährigen Frieden und eine Allianz zwischen den beiden Großmächten, die auch für eine Beruhigung und Stabilisierung der gesamten Region sorgt. ( ; ) Spätere Karriere Weitere diplomatische Erfolge thumb|Vorbereitungen für die Verhandlungen mit den Legaranern Beinahe ein Jahrhundert lang (93 Jahre) arbeitet Sarek hart darauf hin, einen offiziellen Kontakt zwischen der Föderation und den Legaranern herzustellen. Er ist der einzige Föderationsdiplomat, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Vertrauen dieser Spezies genießt. Im Alter von 202 Jahren reist er im Jahr 2366 an Bord der USS Enterprise unter Captain Jean-Luc Picard mit seinen Begleitern Stabschef Medrossen und seinem jungen Berater Sakkath nach Legara IV, um die Verhandlungen abzuschließen. Dies wird sein letzter Einsatz als Botschafter, der – dank Picards Bereitschaft zu einer Gedankenverschmelzung – zu seinem größten Triumph wird. Sarek leidet zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter den verheerenden Folgen des Bendii-Syndroms, welche durch die Gedankenverschmelzung abgemildert werden können. Sein Stabschef Medrossen geht sogar so weit und bezeichnet Sarek als den bedeutendsten Mann dieser Galaxis. ( ) Sarek dient bis in die 2360er als Diplomat. Bendii-Syndrom thumb|Sarek leidet am Bendii-Syndrom. 2368 stirbt Sarek mit über 200 Jahren an den Folgen des Bendii-Syndroms, das bereits vor den Verhandlungen mit den Legaranern ausgebrochen war. Seinen Sohn Spock hat er vorher nicht noch einmal sprechen können. Picard kann aber durch die Gedankenverschmelzung mit Sarek, Spock auf die gleiche Weise die tiefen Gefühle Sareks für seinen Sohn zeigen. ( ) Ehrungen Im 24. Jahrhundert wird ein Raumschiff zu Ehren des Botschafters [[USS Sarek|USS Sarek]] genannt. ( ) Ihm werden von den Cardassianern auch die Worte "bevor man zu jemand anderem loyal sein kann, muss man sich selbst gegenüber loyal sein" zugeschrieben, wie Julian Bashir gegenüber Garak zu berichten weiß. ( ) Im Speisesaal der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] hängt in den 2290ern ein Bild von Sarek. ( ) Sareks Lebenswerk gehört schon zu dessen Lebenszeiten zum Allgemeinwissen auf der Erde – William Riker hatte viel über Sarek in der Schule gelernt. ( ) Persönliches Familie Sarek hat im Laufe seines Lebens mehrere Ehefrauen. Mit seiner ersten Frau, einer vulkanischen Prinzessin, hat er seinen ersten Sohn Sybok. Später heiratet Sarek mehrere menschliche Ehefrauen. Ehefrau Amanda thumb|Sareks Ehefrau Amanda im Jahr 2267. Sarek ist der erste Vulkanier, der eine menschliche Frau heiratet. Er beantwortet Spocks Frage, warum er Amanda geheiratet habe mit: Weil ich es damals für logisch hielt, sie zu heiraten.. Obwohl (oder gerade weil) sie nicht wie ihr Ehemann dem vulkanischen Weg folgt sondern ihren Emotionen spontan Ausdruck verleiht, sind sie viele Jahre glücklich verheiratet. Bei Streitigkeiten zwischen Spock und seinem Vater spielt sie oft die Vermittlerin. ( ) Sohn Spock thumb|Sareks Sohn Spock im Jahr 2254. Sarek sieht es nicht gerne, dass sein jüngerer Sohn Spock eine Karriere als Offizier der Sternenflotte anstrebt, anstatt die Vulkanische Akademie der Wissenschaften zu besuchen. Dieses Zerwürfnis, in dem beide kein Wort miteinander wechseln, dauert 18 Jahre an. Erst 2267 verbessert sich ihr Verhältnis, als Sarek und seine Frau Amanda an Bord der USS Enterprise unter Captain James T. Kirk kommen, um an der Babel-Konferenz teilzunehmen. Während dieser diplomatischen Mission erleidet Sarek seinen vierten Herzinfarkt. Nur durch eine Bluttransfusion Spocks ist Doktor McCoy die Operation an Sareks Herzen möglich. Dieses Ereignis ermöglicht es, dass Vater und Sohn ihre Differenzen überwinden. ( ) Im Verlauf der Annäherung an die Klingonen in den 2280ern kommen Vater und Sohn wieder besser miteinander aus. Als Spock bei der Rettung der Enterprise ums Leben kommt und sein Leichnam auf dem Planeten Genesis zurückgelassen wird, überredet Sarek den Freund seines Sohns, James Kirk, den Körper zu bergen und zum Berg Seleya zu bringen. Dort fordert Sarek das Fal-Tor-Pan, um Spocks Katra wieder in dessen durch den Genesiseffekt regenerierten Körper zurück zu transferieren. Auf T'Lars Frage hin, warum er dieses gefährliche Ritual wünsche, antwortet er, dass er sich seiner Logik nicht mehr sicher sein könne, da es um das Leben seines Sohnes gehe. ( ) Während des Krieges zwischen der Föderation und den Cardassianern, der etwa 2347 beginnt und bis in die 2350er ausgefochten wird, greift Spock die Position seines Vaters öffentlich an. Darin gerät die Familie in derart heftige Streitigkeiten, dass Spock Vulkan ohne sich zu verabschieden verlässt, um auf Romulus die Vulkanisch-Romulanische Wiedervereinigung voranzutreiben. ( ) Michael Burnham thumb|Michael Burnham Michael Burnham wird nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern auf Doctari Alpha von Sarek und Amanda adoptiert. Sarek unterrichtet sie nicht nur schulisch, sondern stellt sie auch Captain Philippa Georgiou vom Sternenflotten-Raumschiff Shenzhou vor, welche sich zu ihrer Mentorin und Vorgesetzten entwickelt. Während einer Konfrontation mit den Klingonen bittet Michael ihren Ziehvater Sarek um Hilfe. Er empfiehlt – basierend auf früheren Begegnungen zwischen Vulkaniern und Klingonen – aggressiv und kämpferisch aufzutreten. Als Captain Georgiou dies ablehnt, setzt Burnham sie außer Gefecht und meutert. In der Arrestzelle stellt Sarek über viele Lichtjahre hinweg eine telepathische Verbindung zu Michael her. ( ) Ehefrau Perrin thumb|Sareks letzte Ehefrau Perrin im Jahr 2366. Nach Amandas Tod heiratet Sarek seine zweite (dritte) und letzte Frau Perrin, die wie Amanda von der Erde stammt. Die Ehe bleibt kinderlos. Perrin ist die häufigen politischen Debatten zwischen Sarek und Spock gewohnt, aber den öffentlichen Angriff von Spock auf Sareks Position bezüglich der Cardassianer empfindet sie als Untreue und zutiefst beleidigend. Dies lässt sie Spock spüren, sodass sie zumindest eine Mitschuld an der abermaligen Zerrüttung des Verhältnisses zwischen Vater und Sohn trägt. Sie äußert Captain Picard gegenüber deswegen schwere Gewissensbisse. Weitere Verwandschaft Zu Sareks entfernten Verwandten gehören T'Pel und Sasak, die auch seinem Sohn Spock bekannt sind. Als Spock in die Vergangenheit zurückreist, glaubt Sarek ihm, als er sich als Sareks entfernter Cousin Selek, Sohn der beiden, ausgibt. ( ) Freunde Jean-Luc Picard thumb|Sareks Vertrauter Jean-Luc Picard im Jahr 2367. Captain Jean-Luc Picard trifft nur einmal als junger Lieutenant auf Sarek bei der Hochzeit dessen Sohnes. (Welcher ist unklar.) Picard ist jedoch derart aufgeregt, dass er kein Wort hervorbringt. Offensichtlich muss er aber doch die Aufmerksamkeit von Botschafter Sarek erlangt haben, da Sarek die Karriere von Picard ständig verfolgt und für sehr gut befindet. Picard weiß auch, dass Sarek ein großer Mozart-Liebhaber ist. ( ) Chronologie ;2164: Sarek wird auf Vulkan geboren ;späte 2220er: Heirat mit Amanda Grayson von der Erde ;2230: Geburt seines zweiten Sohnes Spock (Sarek ist 66 Jahre alt) ;2237: Sarek arrangiert Spocks Verlobung mit T'Pring :Sarek drängt Spock zum Kahs-wan, dieses Jahr entspricht dem Vulkanjahr 8780 ;2249 :Spock geht entgegen dem Wunsch seines Vaters an die Akademie der Sternenflotte, :Sarek und er reden das letzte Mal in 18 Jahre miteinander :Sarek ermutigt Michael Burnham an Bord der Shenzhou unter Philippa Georgiou zu arbeiten. ;2267: Sarek nimmt infolge dessen auch nicht an der geplanten Hochzeit seines Sohnes Spock mit T'Pring teil, die von T'Pau geleitet wird ;2267: Während der Reise zur Babel-Konferenz muss Sarek am Herzen operiert werden, :Spock und Sarek überwinden ihre Differenzen, :Coridan wird Föderationsmitglied ;2273: Sarek stellt den Erstkontakt zu den Legaranern her ;2285: Spock stirbt, als er den Enterprise wieder in Gang setzt und so dem Schiff die Flucht vor der Detonation des Genesis-Projektils ermöglicht, woraufhin Sarek dessen Freund James Kirk aufsucht, um nach Spocks Katra zu suchen. :Auf dem Berg Seleya wird auf Sareks Bitte hin das Fal-Tor-Pan durchgeführt, um Spocks Katra wieder mit seinem Körper zu vereinen. ;2286: Sarek befindet sich auf der Erde, als diese von einer Sonde bedroht wird. Als James Kirk und seine Crew die Gefahr abwenden können, kehrt er zum Vulkan zurück. ;2287: Sareks Sohn Sybok nimmt auf Nimbus III Geiseln, gelangt mit der Enterprise und seinem Halbbruder Spock nach Sha Ka Ree und stirb kurz darauf auf dem Planeten. ;2293: Das Khitomer-Abkommen wird geschlossen. Sarek und sein Sohn Spock hatten dabei maßgeblichen Anteil an dem Erfolg. ;etwa 2302: Amanda stirbt. ;23xx: Sarek heiratet seine zweite Freu Perrin. ;zwischen 2323 und 2333: Hochzeit eines Sohnes von Sarek, als Picard noch Kadett an der Akademie ist ;2366: Sarek fliegt mit der Enterprise nach Legara IV zu den ersten Verhandlungen mit den Legaraner, die er 93 Jahre lang vorbereitet hatte. ;2368: Sarek stirbt am Bendii-Syndrom im Alter von 204 Jahren Datei:Sarek_2230.jpg|2230 Datei:Sarek im Vulkanjahr 8780.jpg|Vulkanjahr 8780 (ca. 2237) Datei:Sarek 2249.png|2249 Datei:Sarek_2256.jpg|2256 Datei:Sarek.jpg|2268 Datei:Sarek_2285.jpg|2285 Datei:Sarek_2286.jpg|2286 Datei:Sarek2293.jpg|2293 Datei:Sarek_2366.jpg|2366 Datei:Sarek_2368.jpg|2368 Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte }} }} * }} * * * * * * }} * * (als Illusion) * }} Erwähnungen (Spock erzählt Kirk, dass sein Vater eine menschliche Frau geheiratet hat.)}} (Picard erzählt Spock, dass sein Vater am Bendii-Syndrom gestorben ist.)}} (Garak erwähnt Sarek vom Vulkan.) * (Die USS Sarek hilft bei der Rückeroberung der Raumstation Deep Space 9)}} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher wird der jüngere Sarek aus Spocks Erinnerungen von Jonathan Simpson gespielt. In der Serie übernimmt James Frain die Rolle.}} und gespielt hat. Seinen ersten Auftritt als Sarek hat er in der Episode der Originalserie.}} ) * Jan Spitzer ( , neue Szenen) * Wolfgang Völz ( , ZDF-Version) * Niels Clausnitzer ( , CIC-Version) * Friedrich W. Bauschulte ( , ) * Gunnar Möller ( ) * Michael Rüth ( ) * Leo Bardischewski ( ) * Jochen Thomas ( ) * Peter Flechtner ( )}} Wissenswertes Familienname wird erwähnt, dass Sarek und Amanda einen unaussprechlichen Familiennamen haben. In einer geschnittenen Szene wird gesagt, dass Sareks Vater ebenfalls ein bekannter Diplomat mit Namen Shariel war, der den Friedensvertrag zwischen den Romulanern und der Föderation aushandelte. Dem wird aber in anderen Folgen widersprochen. Interessant ist auch die Ähnlichkeit des Namen Sarek mit Star Trek. Wenn man die beiden "T" aus „S(t)ar (T)rek“ entfernt, bleibt „Sarrek“ übrig.}} Hintergrundgeschichte um Sybok wurde auf Wunsch von Gene Roddenberry in folgenden Episoden ignoriert. Die Episode gibt an, dass Sareks erste Frau von der Erde stammt. Dies war offensichtlich auf Amanda Grayson bezogen, lässt aber auch die Erklärung zu, dass Sarek nicht mit der vulkanischen Priesterin verheiratet war. Allerdings wird dies in auch nicht explizit zum Ausdruck gebracht, sondern nur dass sie Syboks Mutter war.}} Nicht produzierte TNG-Episode , welche sich auf die Zeichentrick-Episode und die Episode aus der Originalserie bezog. Zusammen mit anderen reist Sarek durch den Wächter der Ewigkeit zurück in die Vergangenheit des Planeten Vulkan und verursacht versehentlich den Tod Suraks, dem Begründer der vulkanischen Philisophie. Die vulkanische Gesellschaft wird dadurch nicht zu einer der Logik folgenden Rasse, sondern ähneln eher dem romulanischen Sternenimperium, das Krieg mit der Föderation und anderen Großmächten der Galaxie führt. Als Nebeneffekt dieser Veränderungen ist Tasha Yar zwei Jahre nach ihrem Tod wieder Mitglied der [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Crew der Enterprise]]. Letztendlich opfert sich Sarek und nimmt den Platz von Surak ein, um die korrekte Zeitlinie wieder herzustellen. Dieses Thema wurde in der DS9-Episode und wieder aufgenommen, aber auf die Geschichte der Erde umgeschrieben.}} Sonstiges Apokryphes thumb|Sarek und Spock diskutieren über die [[Cardassianer (aus dem Comic „Wolfsspuren“]] begrüßte, Sareks Großvater, Solkar.}} Externe Links * * Sarek - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com ca:Sarek bg:Сарек en:Sarek es:Sarek fr:Sarek it:Sarek pt:Sarek Kategorie:Vulkanier